An Unlikely hero
by Aline1
Summary: Link is a wizard serving as the royal archivst at Hryule castle, at the time of the events of "Link To The Past." Will he be able to save Hyrule and the priness or will he fall to the web of lies and into darknesss.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own Zelda or anything assoisated with The Legend of Zelda, it belongs to Nintendo.  
  
Please review, this is my first fanfiction attempt.  
  
Link stared from the battlements of Hyule Castle into the rainly thinking about the events that had taken place lately. His Cowled robe bellowing slightly in the wind. He sighed, there was something wrong in the land, first it was the strange disasters which had been only stopped by Agahnim a strange and mysterious wizard, which caused him to become the kings chief adviser. Then just as every thing seem to settle down then the king had disappeared and Agahnim took control in his absence. Ever since then the guards had began to act strangely. More disturbing was the rumors among the servents and the disappearance of the descendents of the 7 wisemen followed tonight by the disappearance of Princess Zelda. When he had asked about what was going on, he had been pointly that it was none of his concern and stick to keeping up the archives. Which was why he was here, he knew that no one would bother him especially as it was raining. He sighed again as he turned and walked into the castle. his mind was still troubled but he knew that he needed to finish updating the archives and that he still needed finish mesmerize some spells in his book. He couldn't neglect his duties and his arcane studies just because he was disturbed by what was going on. It would be an insult to his to the memory of his late teacher and friend Torlant, the formal archivist who had taught him all everything he knew about being a wizard and had trained him to take his place at the castle. He could ponder about what was going on at a later time. Now it was time to work. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything associated with The Legend of Zelda, it belongs to Nintendo. This is an alternative universe expect Out of character personalities.  
  
The early the next morning Link rose to his feet tiredly at the sound of pounding on the door to his room. It had taken him until late into the night to finish updating the archives and to mesmerize some spells from his spell book. He muttered some pointed curses about who ever was pounding on his door as he went to answer it and he thought. "This better be important otherwise I am going to turn who ever it is into a turnip." He glared as he opened the door. "What is it, that you saw so important as to wake me up? I spend most of the night updating the archives." There was a group of green armored guards outside the door led by a man in golden armor he recognized as Lord Derniz, commander of the castle guards. "Excuse me Link; you are needed in the throne room, Princess Zelda has been kidnapped."  
  
Link stared and thought puzzled, "Kidnapped? What is going on here? I thought she had disappeared. Something is not right here." He outwardly nodded and spoke. "Very well, I will come at once." He closed the door as he turned around and set about changing into his court robes and gathering pen and parchment before leaving to the throne room.  
  
When he arrived at the throne room everything went silent as he felt all the eyes of the court turned to him and follow him as he entered and headed to his desk by the thrones. As he sat down he wondered why they were all staring at him like that, they normally never noticed his presence. Sitting on the left throne, Agahnim spoke up. "Last night Princess Zelda was foully kidnapped by Sir Xeran and taken to parts unknown. Let it be known and record in the records that Sir Xeran is to be declared an outlaw, that all his lands and holding be seized and that he be put death if caught." As Agahnim paused for a moment and the court began to murmur among it self, meanwhile Link was shocked even as he wrote the decree down. How could this be happening, His uncle kidnapping the princess? The same uncle was so devotedly loyal to the royal family that he cared more for the royal family than his own relatives? Link did not know his uncle that well but he knew he would never betray the royal family and furthermore the princess had been missing for some time now, how could she had been kidnapped? What was going on here? Agahnim resumed talking silencing the murmurings of the court. "I hereby command Lord Derniz to lead the search for the princess and her kidnapper and for the Lord Archivist to lend what aid he can to this search. The Court is hereby dismissed." Link rose to his feet after writing down the last of the decree. Lord Derniz walked over to where he was and spoke quietly. "It looks like we shall be working together though. Meet me in the dungeon; we will plan out our move." Link nodded slightly, still shocked from the news. "Very well. Give me some time gather some things and I will be down there." He left to gather some materials he would need from his room and to write down in the archives what had happened in the court. He still couldn't believe however that his uncle would do such a thing and he intended to find out what was really going on. 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything associated with The Legend of Zelda, it belongs to Nintendo. This is an alternative universe expect Out of character personalities.  
  
An hour later down in the Dungeons near the cells in the bottom of the dungeons, Link stared at Lord Derniz who was sitting across the table and spoke. "You're the head of the guards; I gather you already have a plan." Lord Derniz shook his head. "Not really we don't know how they escaped the castle." Link frowned over this; there was something he should remember, then his eyes widened. "There is a secret path that leads to inside the courtyard. Lord Derniz eyes widened. "I had forgotten about it. But where could he have taken her afterwards?" Link shook his head. "Anywhere in the kingdom, there are caves everywhere that would be easy to hide in."  
  
Lord Derniz nodded. "That detail I will take care of. There is something else that is bothering me. the fact of the Princess's disappearance then Agahnim announcing that she had been kidnapped last night after she had been missing and also the disappearances that have been taking place. The village Elder has disappeared now as well and most of my guards along with the solders and the servants are acting strange." He pointed to the score of guards with him. "These are the only ones of my men I can still trust. We have to find the princess, however we need to get to the bottom of what is going on here. Link, I propose keep up a front of looking for the princess, however, we need to find out what is going on in the Castle."  
  
Link spoke. "You have noticed something as well? I agree, but we will have to careful not to raise suspicion." Lord Derniz replied. "Indeed, while I led the search, I want you to look more discreetly, perhaps find out what happened to the Elder and the other people who have disappeared, if you find something pursue it and contact me if you think you can do so without giving away what you found to people we would not wish to know." Link nodded. "I agree, for the good of Hryule." Lord Derniz replied. "Good now let us get to the task at hand and come up with plausible plan to look for the princess that will believed by Agahnim." Link nodded as they got to work. 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer, you know the drill, I do not own Zelda or its characters depicted here, only Lord Derniz and a few others that where created for this fic.  
  
Link stared at the guardsman duo behind him as they entered Kakariko village, they had sent with him by Lord Derniz as part of their ruse. Back in the dungeon they had decided that Link would lead a quiet secret investigation to try to find out what was really going on while claiming to be trying quietly finding out where the princess was while Lord Derniz would lead a big investigation to find her that would satisfy Agahnim orders to search for the princess. They would start at the house of the Village Elder, maybe they would find out where he had disappeared to.  
  
Meanwhile back at the castle, in Agahnim's chambers, the new leader of the castle soldiers, Commander Vernum spoke to Agahnim. "Why did you send Lord Derniz and the Lord Archivist, Link to find the Princess? They and the guards they took with them are not under your control. There are a threat, they surely know that something is not right and their will no doubt join Sir Xeran and the princess if they find them." Agahnim chuckled coldly and spoke. "I have plans for them but right now they will led me to the princess if my spells do not find her first and I have the added bonus that they will not find anything out before it's to late for them to stop, but still it would be interesting to fight Link, he is one of the few wizards with some serious power in this land that might be a threat to me." Vernum looked startled. "He's a wizard?" Agahnim chuckled. "Yes, he is and he is most adept at hiding the fact. He is the only one of the local wizards left in the court since all the rest went into hiding along with the 7 wise men's descendants." Vernum spoke again. "So you want him out of the Castle so he can't possibly do something that would interfere with your plans." Agahnim nodded. "Indeed. Now get the preparations underway. I want my plans to be enacted as soon as the princess is recovered." Vernum nodded. "It shall be done my lord." Vernum bowed and left the chambers as Agahnim chuckled darkly. Things had got more interesting and it would be amusing to see what the forces of good would try to do. But no matter what they could not win against the Tribe of Evil for they had the golden power. 


End file.
